


Sunset on the Mountaintop

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hiking, Mountains, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sunsets, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: You and Peter Parker go for a mountain hike and vacation to celebrate your high school graduation.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 8





	Sunset on the Mountaintop

You were never the sporty kind of girl, but you did love hiking and mountain climbing.

As you and Peter had just graduated high school, Tony Stark himself had decided to pay for your graduation trip to anywhere in the world.

Peter, always thinking of you, told him the Rocky Mountains. And Tony, being Tony, rented the most luxurious (and expensive) cabin in those mountains for you two.

After the long flight there (you refused to let Peter swing you halfway across the states), you were bursting with energy. You spent the day hiking and visiting various tourist stops, occasionally stopping watch the birds catch fish in the river or silently point out a deer in the distance. You took pictures of everything, mostly the birds and animals you came across. You had somehow managed to catch a picture of Peter falling into the water after trying to approach one of the birds. You had laughed your ass off and Peter had to walk back to the cabin grumpy and soaking wet.

You stayed outside to watch the sunset while Peter went inside to change. You sat down on a comfy cushioned bench in front of your cabin and began to look over all of the pictures you had taken today on your phone. You laughed when you got to the one of Peter and sent it to Ned and May, captioned _Highlight of our day_.

You tucked your phone away in your pocket and stared out over the trees and mountains. You felt so truly happy. Happier than you'd ever been in your life, you realized, Peter being one of the reasons. If Peter hadn't been with you, you doubted that this trip would've been as great as it has been.

"Hey babe."

You turned, a nearly dry Peter stood behind you breaking you away from your thoughts. You smiled sheepishly back, "Hey."

"It's cold out here." He complained as he sat down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and kissing your forehead.

You smirked at him, "You shouldn't have fallen into that lake then."

Peter punched your shoulder playfully and pulled you fully into his arms and into his lap. You sighed and melted into him. He wrapped a blanket that he had brought out with him around you both and settled back into the bench. As the last few rays of sun began to disappear, and the first stars began to gleam, Peter leaned over to whisper in your ear. "I love you, (Y/N)."

You closed your eyes, the serenity of the mountains washing over you. "I love you too, Peter."


End file.
